Italy and the Missing Recycling Bin
by forever-sweet
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure book style. It contains a lot of Italy and other character OCCness. Each ending is weird and funny in it's own creepy way! Warning: Character death minor and amusing , OCCness, and Puma's. I do not own Hetalia or any other anime of book style included in this story, they belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Forever-sweet here! I decided to come up with this based on a choice your own adventure book! So I present Italy and the Missing Recycling Bin!**

The world meeting was ending as it always did, in complete and udder chaos. Germany had finally given up after trying to get everyone under control for some while and decided to dismiss them instead. The only one left in the room was Italy and Germany who were sorting through some old papers (Germany was sorting, Italy was happily chatting about Pasta). "Italy make yourself useful and go recycle these papers." (Thanks to the current global warming problem the nations decided to start recycling and see if that helped the problem any.) Italy happily took the papers over to where the recycling bin was supposed to be to find it empty. Confused he looked back at Germany who wasn't paying attention because he had gone back to reading over and sorting the other documents. "_What should I do! If I just leave the papers here Germany will get mad at me, but I don't know where the recycle bin is!" _

**Time to make a choice readers~!**

**If Italy should just leave the papers read Part 1 in the next chapter.  
If Italy should look around the room for the recycling bin read Part 2 in the next chapter.  
If Italy should just dump all the papers into the nearest trashcan read Part 3 in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1:**

Italy decided to leave the papers on the floor where the recycling bin had been and take his chances with Germany later. After they were down with the papers Germany found the stack of papers on the floor and made Italy run thirty extra laps in his training.

End.

**Part 2:**

Italy set down the papers and began looking around the room for the missing recycling bin hoping that maybe it had just been moved. Although he didn't find the recycling bin he did find some clues as to where the recycling bin might have gone. A piece of lint and some documents written in sloppy English.

**If Italy should just forget the clues and continue looking read Part 1 in the next chapter.**

**If Italy should go accuse America of stealing the Recycling Bin red Part 2 in the next chapter.**

**Part 3:**

Italy thought it wouldn't hurt anyone to dump the paper into the nearest trash can. Right after the paper hit the bottom of the trash can the whole world blew up.

End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1:**

"_America probably just lost some of his papers ve~ Maybe I should go return them to him?_" Italy folded the paper and shoved it into his back pocket so he could give it to America later. He continued on for his search, but still couldn't find the missing recycling bin.

**If Italy should just give up and go make pasta read part 1 in the next chapter.**

**If Italy should go give America his paper read Part 2 in the next chapter.**

**It Italy should tell Germany about the missing recycling bin read Part 3 in the next chapter.**

**Part 2:**

"_It was America who stole the recycling bin!_" Italy jumped to his feet and ran out of the room to go find America and accuse him of stealing the recycling bin. When he got to America's hotel room he heard funny noises coming from the room. Confused Italy put his ear up to the door but couldn't hear very well.

**If Italy should just walk into the room and accuse America read Part 4 in the next chapter.**

**If Italy should just walk away and go back to Germany read Part 5 in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1:**

After searching the room over three times Italy became sidetracked and decided to go make some pasta. He completely forgot about the recycling bin, America's paper, and Germany still sorting papers as he made his pasta. Once it was done and he had served himself a huge heaping plate full he turned around. Sitting in Italy's seat at the table was the missing recycling bin. It was said that people all over Europe could hear Italy's scream.

End.

**Part 2:**

Italy gave up on searching the room after three times and went to go find America so he could give him back his paper. Once he got to America's room he found the door slightly agape. Pushing it open he turned on the lights, the sight should have made anyone puke. Sitting on America's bed was England eating what looked to be part of America's arm as if it was a drumstick from a chicken. Italy stared open mouthed as England finally noticed him and grinned. "Come on in Italy the meats still good."

End.

**Part 3:**

Italy's searched turned up with nothing and he soon returned to where Germany had finished sorting the papers. "Germany...The recycling bin is gone." "Ja, I know. I lent it to East."

End.

**Part 4:**

Italy ignored the noises and walked into the room only to be greeted by the sight of...

**Door 1.**

**Door 2.**

**Part 5:**

Italy didn't like the sound of the noises so he decided to go back to Germany. When he got to the room though it was completely dark in the room. After flipping on the lights he was attacked by puma's.

End.


	5. Chapter 5

**Door 1:**

Italy ignored the noises and walked into the room only to be greeted by the sight of America and Canada having sex.

**If Italy should run away screaming read Part 1 in the next chapter.**

**If Italy should set down the paper and beat a hasty retreat read Part 2 in the next chapter.**

**Door 2:**

Italy ignored the noises and walked into the room only to be greeted by the sight of America and Russia playing Candy Land.  
**If Italy should accuse America of stealing the Recycling Bin read Part 3 in the next chapter.**

**If Italy should forget about the paper and the recycling bin to play Candy Lane with the other two read Part 4 in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 1:**

Italy's eyes widened comically as he ran away screaming "TWINCEST!" as loud as he possibly could. Later he was caught by America and sentenced to death for being a moron.

End.

**Part 2:**

Italy's eyes widened, setting down the paper he ran out of the room shutting the door behind him. He ran down the hall not looking where he was going he ran into Russia. "Hello Italy. Why are you running through the halls?" Italy opened his mouth to tell Russia of the horrors he had just witnessed when he saw what Russia was holding. "Isn't that the recycling bin from the meeting room?"  
"Da. I borrowed it and was just now returning it to the meeting room." Italy stared dumbly at the recycling bin. "So why were you running?"

**If Italy should tell Russia what he saw in America's room read Part 1 in the next chapter.**

**If Italy should tell Russia a lie read Part 2 in the next chapter.**

**Part 3:**

Italy quickly snapped out of his confusion of America playing Candy Land with Russia and instead held out the paper for America to see. "America did you steal the recycling bin!" America looked up from his game and gave his 'heroic' smile. "Course not dude! That was England!"

**If Italy should go to England's room and confront him on the missing Recycling Bin read Part 3 in the next chapter.**

**If Italy should just sit down and play Candy Lane with the other two read Part 4 in the next chapter.**

**Part 4:**

Italy bounced in happiness at seeing the other two playing his favorite game. "Can I play too!" America gave Italy an award winning smile. "Sure! I was just about to beat this commies ass anyways! You can join in on the next game!" Russia pulled out a gun from nowhere and shoot America. "Nyet, you can play now Italy." Italy nodded happily and sat down in America's previous spot and began playing Candy Land with Russia.

End.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 1:**

"I saw Canada and America fighting!" Russia looked confused by the news of the two brothers fighting. "Why?" "I don't know!" Russia shook his head and gave Italy the recycling bin. "I'll go see this fighting for myself." Russia peaked inside the room for a second before closing the door. He turned back to Italy a purple aura around him. "That was not fighting da?" Italy looked up at Russia confused. "Then what was it?" Russia leaned down and explained in Italy's ear. "Oh! So it's like what me and Germany do! Ve~! Thanks for the recycling bin Russia~!" Italy skipped off leaving Russia with the knowledge of just what the happy Italian and the stern German do at night.

End.

**Part 2:**

"I saw wild puma's!" Russia's smile faltered a little as his eyes shifted around the hallway. "I'm sure it was just your imagination Italy..." He handed Italy the recycling bin and went back into his room closing the door. Italy shrugged and went back to tell Germany that he got the recycling bin. Russia watched carefully through the peep hole to make sure Italy was gone before he turned back to his room. "I don't think I'm missing any!" Russia began to count the puma's that were lounging on his bed. "No, all six are here." He petted the head of the nearest one to him smiling happily. "You six are going to help me get rid of my troubling sister once and for all...

End.

**Part 3:**

Italy ran out of America's room and down the hall to England's room. In a show of bravado that has readers wondering what happened to the real Italy, Italy burst open the door to England's room. unfortunately this interrupted England's spell and turned all the Hetalia characters into animals of the Chinese zodiac.

End.

**Part 4:**

Italy bounced in happiness at seeing the other two playing his favorite game. "Can I play too!" America gave Italy an award winning smile. "Sure! I was just about to beat this commies ass anyways! You can join in on the next game!" Russia pulled out a gun from nowhere and shoot America. "Nyet, you can play now Italy." Italy nodded happily and sat down in America's previous spot and began playing Candy Land with Russia.

End.


End file.
